Sin nombre
by Yume no kokurinni
Summary: La confusión los llevó a un lugar del cual no podrían escapar. “¿Qué sucedió? Lo sabía ¿Por qué sucedió? No tenía idea” [Lemmon]


**Sin nombre.**

Porque no hay nombre para lo que acabas de hacer La confusión los llevó a un lugar del cual no podrían escapar. "¿Qué sucedió? Lo sabía ¿Por qué sucedió? No tenía idea" Lemmon

Cap 1: "Detrás de las palabras, hay mucho más que letras"

El rey protege su morada de cualquier que ose entrar en ella, protegiendo a la vez a su familia. Entre estos entes, al contrario de lo común y corriente, predomina la autoridad femenina, a esto se le llama, "Nuevo orden Natural" que pronto veremos más a fondo solo aquí en "El Reino Del Suricata"

Pero una rápida sombra, apagó el televisor, con un fugaz movimiento del pulgar en el control remoto.

-NOO!!! SURICATAS!!!- exclamó ante tal barbaridad el más pequeño de la habitación, mientras abrazaba la negra pantalla.-Vuelvan…

-PERO, ANNA! QUÉ HAS HECHO!? Ahora nunca sabremos lo que es el "Nuevo Orden Natural"!- Gritó desconcertado el moreno de castaños ojos.

-Yoh…¿ a qué hora se supone que vienen todos? – preguntó la atemorizadora rubia.

-A las 7:00 de la tarde, Annita.-contestó con la tranquilidad de siempre.-¿Por qué?

-Creo que has olvidado el hecho de que ya son las 10 de la noche, cierto?-dijo con un toque de enojo en su habla.

-HASTA QUE HORA TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR PARA QUE NOS ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!?!!-gritó, enfurecido, Horo-Horo tras derribar la puerta con una fuerte patada.

Yoh se acercó a él, sonriente, ignorando por completo el hecho de que la puerta de entrada de su hogar, había sido destruida.

-HORO!!¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Qué NOS trae por aquí- corrigió, haciendo acto de presencia Ren Tao, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

-REN!!¿Qué hacen aquí?!- preguntó, otra vez, esperando una respuesta

Tao abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido Salio de ella. ¿Por qué? Porque cayó al suelo, muerto, sin ninguna gota de sangre. (N/A: majo: ¬¬…naoky….para, Quieres? Naoky: u.u ok…Majo: …has leído muchos libros de asesinato…)

Ahora si: Tao abrió su boca, apunto de contestar, pero por su lado una bomba de cotorreo estalló antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Si, como piensan, esa bomba se llama Pilika.

-YOH, ANNA!!TANTO TIEMPO! HAN PASADO TANTAS COSAS. FUI A CHINA, DISNEYLAND, A VER A MIS PADRES, quienes por cierto están muy bien y mandan saludos, me dijeron que me cuidara, ya sabes la gripe aviar esa, la enfermedad de las vacas locas, siempre he creído que mis padres son raros, pero…MIREN AL PEQUEÑO HANNA!!!- el susodicho la miró asustado.-

-EL CAZADOR DE SURICATAS!!CORRAN, SURICATAS, CORRAN!

Después de un espectáculo de película, brindado por la ainu peliazul y el más pequeño. Los invitados pasaron a la sala, donde la paz no reinó, nisiquiera hizo acto de presencia (quizás por miedo)

Para variar Horo-Horo discutió con Ren por algo tan insignificante como una hormiga Y Anna se sumó a esto creyendo tener una postura correcta sobre el tema, arruinando toda posible intervención de la "pandilla"

Y Hanna se vio sometido a los constantes experimentos de Fausto, quien insistía en comprobar si su cráneo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones…

…Vaya día…

Ya en la mesa, comiendo una exquisita cena preparada por Ryu y Tamao. Tao se paró, de manera solemne, tratando de llamar la atención de sus amigos, cosa que consiguió después de unos gritos y unos cuantos golpes.

-Bueno…Tengo una anuncio muy importante…-todos lo miraban atento, este tipo de "formalidades" no eran comunes en la mesa- Pilika y yo…

-REN Y YO NOS CASAREMOS..!!- irrumpió la novia-

…silencio…

…mucho silencio…

La chica seguía con los brazos alzados plus una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta de parte del público…

…pero solo había silencio…

FELICIDADES!!-gritaron, casi todos, a coro. Causando un suspiro de alivio de Ren. Mas eso no era importante. Aquí el protagonista era Horo-Horo, quien no había dicho nada de nada.

Desolado, frustrado y sorprendido, Usui (macho) se acercó a Ren. Con los ojos desorbitados, con el cuerpo débil…Y cuando por fin llegó a él. Se tiró a llorar colgado a su cuello

-Pillika…n-ne-c-e-ssi.-ta…q...q..u-u-que.- sollozaba el pobre. Su pequeña hermanita se iba a casar. Como pasaba el tiempo- l-l-e..d-d-e-n-n l.-le-c-sh-che..c-c.o-on…cho-ca-p-pi—cc

p-Po-r l-l-a-S ma-ma-ma—ñ—mañanas.

Ren, a decir verdad, no sabía si reír o estar serio. Porque ver Horo de esa manera y diciéndole que debía darle leche con cereal a su hermana era ciertamente descorcentante, pero indudablemente gracioso.

-mmm…si, yo...- pero Tao nisiquiera respondió, puesto que Manta había llegado.

-Hola chicos!-anunció, alegre, el pequeño- ¿Pero que le pasa a Horo-Horo no me digas que de nuevo..?

-ADIVINA QUE MANTA…REN Y PILIKA SE CASAN!

_Casar…Ren...Pilika…_La noticia le había caído de golpe. Un nudo se formó en su garganta a causa del dolor. La persona que amaba se iba a casar y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Se tragó el dolor y respiro hondo. Debía ser fuerte.

-F…felicidades!- logró decir. Avanzó hacia Pilika, casi corriendo, para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Debía sentirse bien por ella, después de todo Manta siempre supo que su amor era imposible, mas aun así no podía evitar sentirse esperanzado de que algún día podría ser feliz con su persona especial. Pero Manta sabía que todo aquello era solo una ilusión, que la realidad se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros y por lo mismo debía poner los pies en la tierra de una vez por todas. Debía ser fuerte.

Felicidades, Ren!- repitió para abrazarse con el novio, mientras fingía una sonrisa. Tao no tenía la culpa, en lo absoluto, sin embargo…se sentía como una traición a su corazón. No. Ahí no había traición porque nunca hubo relación entre él y su amor. Así que lo único que podía hacer era felicitarlo y sonreír como un pobre diablo. Debía ser fuerte.

Todos sabían que algo pasaba, se olía en el aire. Sin embargo nadie lo entendía, excepto Lyserg – quien tenía un poder de percepción muy alto- Más tarde hablaría con Manta, de momento se encargaría de disfrutar de la unión

-ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO CON SAKE!-gritó Yoh, levantando una botella

-Hanna…vamos a acostarte- llamó la Itako a su hijo. Mientras desaparecía por el pasillo y su hijo, obediente, la seguía-

NO habían pasado ni 2 horas cuando ya todos se encontraban borrachos. Excepto, por supuesto, por Anna y Ren, quienes se habían limitado a un vaso. Kyoyama no debía tomar, si su hijo lo necesitaba no podía presentarse borracha delante de él. Y Tao, prefería mantener la compostura con la cual había sido educado.

La felicidad reinaba por doquier y aunque se alegraba por los novios, ese ambiente no era de su estilo. Se sentía incomoda, fuera de sitio. Aunque en los últimos años había abierto un poco su corazón para recibir nuevas amistades, aun no se encontraba totalmente cómoda con ellos.

Por lo tanto, para despejar su mente y alejarse un poco de tanto borracho, decidió tomar un bueeen baño (y bien bueno que iba a ser)

El agua estaba caliente, pese a eso refrescante, rodeaba su cuerpo, creando sensaciones placenteras y relajantes. Definitivamente haber tomado un largo baño había sido buena idea. (Y que largo iba a ser...)

Sintió el ruido de la puerta deslizarse, mas no le hizo caso. El único tonto al que se le ocurriría entrar a un baño sin avisar era a su amado Yoh, por lo tanto no le importaba demasiado que la viera asi, después de todo ya lo había hecho muchas veces (eppaa!! Verla desnuda no mas…aunk…Una cosa lleva a la otra) Se paró dispuesta a encarar a su marido y preguntarle que diablos hacia él ahí, pero….

.Era Ren. Demasiado tarde, ya se había parado…desnuda.

Tao se atragantó con su propia saliva. Anna era bella, muy muy muy bella. Tal vez amargada, mandona y extorsionadora, pero había que ser sinceros: cualquiera daría su vida por tenerla en la cama.

"…**que suerte tiene Yoh…"**

Su belleza era tan grande que solo podía ser comparada con la de una Diosa, su piel pálida la hacía parecer tan pura, como un ángel y aquellos ojos negros tan intensos como su personalidad, brillaban entre el vapor. Podía incluso decir que Anna era mucho más bella que Pilika. Y eso para él, ya era demasiado.

Kyoyama, por su parte, mantuvo su expresión seria, como si de verdad no le importase que Ren la estuviera viendo como un enfermo, pero lejos de ser verdad se acercaba más a la mentira. La ponía nerviosa, se sentía indefensa ante tal hombre, porque por primera vez en muchos años, Anna notó que Ren había dejado la niñez, para convertirse en un alto, fuerte y-había que decirlo- muy bien dotado Heredero de la dinastía Tao.

"…**que suerte tiene Pilika…"**

Pasaron segundos, quizá minutos, pero sin pensarlo Ren se acercó a Anna y la beso lujuriosamente y ella, sin pensarlo tampoco, le correspondió. Era un beso lleno de pasión, muy rápido, completamente desesperado. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto luchando, frotándose, jugando entre ellas…Quedando ambos completamente mojados por la saliva del otro.

Sensaciones palpantes recorrían sus cuerpo a medida que sus manos acariciaban los cuerpos del otro. Tocando todos los lugares que existían, provocando sensaciones que no deberían ser sentidas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos luchaba contra ellas porque eran demasiado excitantes como para hacerlo. Tao agarró a Anna de la cintura, acercándola más a él para un mayor contacto entre ambos sexos. Los senos de Anna chocaban con el pecho de Ren haciendo un pequeño friz entre ambos, hecho que ocasiono que el "amiguito" del hombre se pusiera en marcha. El Shaman besó el cuello de Anna, intentado comérsela, mordiéndola a veces, pero cuidando de no dejar marca alguna. Se sentía tan bien…

…pero no podía ser. La mujer intentó safarse de los brazos de Tao, recordando a su familia, a Yoh. Le estaba siendo infiel y no se lo merecía.

-"Ren…suéltame…no"- rogaba ella, con fuerzas que no tenía. Tratando de separarse de él en un acto completamente en vano.

-"Shhh…ya no podemos parar"- Y fue esa su última palabra. Después de todo, contra Ren Tao no se podía luchar.

Siguieron con su juego de besos, los cuales eran candentes, lujuriosos y apasionados, Los labios se rozaban violentamente, amoratándolos, casi haciéndose daño, pero aun así seguían. Tao bajó su boca para poder dar desesperados besos en el cuello de Anna, mientras esta gemía y gemía.

"Ren…"- jadeaba Anna, mientras el hombre lamía uno de los pezones y apretaba el trasero de la mujer- "Ren..!"

Tao tomó una de las manos de Kyoyama y la arrastró por su propio vientre hasta llegar a su intimidad. La besó una vez más, mordiéndole los labios e introduciendo su lengua hasta la garganta de su amante, una y otra vez, sin respirar, sin detenerse, sin dudar…

"oh, Anna…."-gimió Ren imaginándose lo que iba a hacer. Sonrió con malicia. Esto iba a ser bueno. Tomó la mano que él mismo había guiado hacia la intimidad de la chica e introdujo unos cuantos dedos en ella.-"hazlo…por favor"

Kyoyama sabía a lo que se refería, pero ciertamente le daba algo de vergüenza hacerlo, mas en esos momentos, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo… ¡¿Qué diablos importaba?!

Se apoyó en una roca, sin sacar los dedos de su vagina y empezó a moverlos dentro de si misma. Causando escalofríos que empezaban en su zona pélvica y se esparcían por todo el cuerpo.

"sigue..."- Ren disfrutaba de su vista. Anna estaba masturbándose sólo para él. Sus ojos cerrados, su boca entre abierta, su cara que demostraba placer y sus senos, oh! Sus senos se movían sutilmente hacia los lados. Su cintura era tan pequeña y sus caderas anchas, pero lo suficiente para formar un cuerpo femenino envidiable. Sus brazos eran fuertes, sus manos pequeñas y delgadas, pero lo suficientemente hábiles. Observaba como los dedos de la rubia entraban y salían de si misma. Obedeciendo a las órdenes de Tao. Por primera vez en toda su vida, Anna estaba a su merced, dispuesta todo por un poco de placer.

…Y como le encantaba…

Se acercó a ella, para poder disfrutar de sus pechos. Agarro uno de los pezones con los dientes y jugo un rato con el, mientras que con la otra mano apretaba el otro. Notó como Anna paraba de acariciarse para poder sentir a Ren en sus senos

"No!no pares"-rogó Ren, sin soltar el pezón de la mujer-

-"Pero, Tao…"-alegó ella. Mas él no se hizo esperar. Tomó ambas muñecas de la mujer con una sola mano. La giró bruscamente contra la roca, puso sus manos un poco mas arriba de su cabeza y las detuvo ahí, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de la chica, mientras le susurraba al oído: "puedo hacerlo yo"

Lamió la oreja de su amante, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, donde se quedó un rato haciendo círculos en aquella zona. Puso una de sus varoniles manos en la cintura de Kyoyama y se acercó a ella haciéndola sentir su excitación en su trasero. Anna quería hacer algo, tocarlo, moverse, pero no podía. Era tan desesperante. Su excitación crecía al no poder hacer nada, pero la desesperación y ansias también. Quería terminar eso rápido o por lo menos que Tao la soltara.

"NO juegues…"- susurro con voz ronca por el placer. Ren rió, otra vez maléficamente. Anna no sabía lo que haría.-

Deslizó aquella mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica hacia la vagina de la mujer…

Metió 1,2, 3 dedos y dentro los movía en todas direcciones. Los sacaba y los volvía a meter cada vez más adentro. Anna casi ya no podía mantenerse de pie. Un extenso orgasmo pasó por todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció y gimió cada vez más fuerte. Ese hombre hacía maravillas con sus dedos.

"Ren!! Sigue sigue!..."- Que bien se oía. Kyoyama, a quien conocía desde los 12, la fría, mandona y aprovechadora Anna, ahora se estremecía bajó sus "sutiles" caricias y gritaba su nombre pidiéndole mas placer.

"Grita…grita para mi"- le decía Ren, completamente embelesado por la mujer y su cuerpo.

Tao retiro sus dedos de la intimidad de la rubia y los introdujo en su boca, disfrutando el dulce sabor de su amante. Oh! cuanto la deseaba.

-"RENN!REN"

El hombre no podía más. Dio la vuelta a la mujer, al tiempo que su espalda daba bruscamente contra la roca, mas eso solo lo hacia más placentero. Agarró su erecto miembro con una mano, levanto una pierna de Anna con la otra y lo introdujo, observando como entraba en al cavidad de Anna. Lo metía y lo sacaba, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más bruscamente, provocando en la mujer niveles de placer que la hacía casi llorar.

-"aaaah!...Tao…sigue…"- gemía ella. La vista se le nublaba, ya casi no podía mantenerse de pie…

"eso…Es…Anna..."

El pequeño Hanna abrió un ojito con cansancio, luego el otro ya un poco más despierto. Quería seguir durmiendo y soñando con suricatas bailarinas, pero el llamado de la naturaleza había gritado su nombre: tenia que ir al baño.

Salió de su futón despacio, todavía un poco dormido. Avanzó lentamente a través del pasillo, escuchando como sus padres y sus tíos celebraban.

Llegó a su destino. Adentro se escuchaba una voz rara, que no conocía. Abrió la puerta un poco asustado por lo que podía encontrar…

-oh!mmm Dios…HANNA!!¿Q-qué haces por aquí?- gracias al cielo sólo era su tío Ren..

…y con una extraña cara por cierto. Hanna no era tonto, para nada. Sabía muchas cosas, pero callaba y aceptaba. Por eso decidió no indagar más en el asunto y hacer lo que había venido a hacer

Tengo que hacer pipí- Hanna se acercó al inodoro, se bajó los pantalones e hizo sus necesidades- Buenas noches-…y salió de la pieza.

-Estuvo cerca-suspiro Ren, aliviado, luego de que el niño se fuera. En el agua se formaban burbujas y tras eso una cabeza rubia salía muy agitada del agua

-Era Hanna?-preguntó Anna saboreándose los labios-

-Pero todo esta bien- y la volvió a sumergir -

Pilika se despertó esa mañana sin Ren a su lado. Lo que la hizo entristecer un poco, después de tantos amaneceres juntos ya era una costumbre estar con él.

Lo buscó en la cocina, en su habitación, en el jardín y en la sala, mas en ninguno estaba. Pensó un poco sobre la última vez que lo había visto…estaban en el comedor, ella bebía mucho y Ren… ¿que diablos hacia Ren? NO lo recordaba…

Avanzó por los pasillos, pensando en como había olvidado la noche anterior. Enojada consigo misma por haber perdido a su novio. Sin embargo, maravillosamente, como si lo hubiera convocado, Tao salió del baño.

-P-Pilika!...que? Buenos días!- balbuceo Ren al encontrarse con ella. No la esperaba. Aun pasaba por su cabeza la noche anterior (y parte de la mañana) y necesitaba unos minutos solo para pensar en lo sucedido. No iba dejar a Pillika. ¡POR NADA DEL MUNDO! Es sólo que…

-…temprano?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó un muy aturdido Ren volviendo a la realidad-

-Que qué hacías bañándote tan temprano!- repitió Pillika ya un poco enojada por la actitud extraña de su futuro marido.-

-Aaah…para despejar la mente! si, por la resaca- inventó. Asombrado por su imaginación se alabo a si mismo, conciente de que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero que era necesario para seguir su relación. Porque amaba a Pilika con toda su alma, pero lo que había hecho no tenía nombre. Y cada fibra de su ser se arrepentía muchísimo, entonces eso lo llevaba a la pregunta: "por que lo he hecho?" Pillika lo tenía todo: belleza, energía, era simpática, tierna ¡un encanto! Y Anna pues era… ¡ANNA! Hermosa-extremadamente- con carácter, fuerte, fría…era ella ¿Qué había sucedido entonces? No tenía la menor idea.

Y que tal si nos bañamos juntos?- insinuó ella. Acercándose a Tao con mirada provocativa. Se lamió los labios tratando de convencerlo, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano por debajo de la toalla del hombre acariciándolo.

Yo…¿y si vamos a tomar desayuno?- evadió tratando de concentrarse en no estimularse por la acción de Pilika

Pero yo quiero bañarme….!!!

Con CHOCAPIC!-gritó obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte ¡SI! De Usui, quien lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

Tras Ren, una figura delgada y pálida apareció en la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Anna avanzó a través del pasillo en dirección a la sala, pensado en la noche-mañana que había pasado. Analizando si aquello había sido correcto, pero por más que lo pensaba nada de lo sucedido le parecía coherente. La culpa se calcaba en cada paso que daba y caía en su espalda pesándole al caminar. ¿Por qué había pasado entonces? ¿Por el alcohol? Si, la culpa había sido del sake…

…y así sería…

Al llegar a la sala, lo primero que vio fueron montones de cuerpo tirados por doquier. Su instinto le decía que debía matarlos, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. Después los mandaría limpiar toda la casa, de momento…los dejaría dormir.

Avanzó entre ellos, buscando a su esposo. NO estaba absolutamente segura de si podría mirarlo a la cara otra vez, pero tenía la certeza de que debía tratarlo. Por su bien y el de su familia. Miró hacia los lados localizándolo. Lo encontró; estaba en una esquina durmiendo. Fue hacia él para despertarlo, pero al llegar no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Se veía tan pacifico, tan relajado…se veía tan lindo. Acarició su rostro con el dedo índice suavemente. Retiró algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara y besó su mejilla en signo de cariño.

El shaman abrió los ojos, encontrándose con su bella esposa.

No quise despertarte-les susurró Anna-

No importa- contestó él. Se levanto lentamente del suelo, cuidando no moverse mucho. La cabeza se le iba a reventar. Miró a su esposa, algo había esa mañana. Ella estaba increíblemente cariñosa con él. Sintió como le acariciaba el rostro y besaba su mejilla. No podía quejarse. Le gustaba; tan sólo le parecía…extraño. Acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Le puso una mano en la nuca y la acercó a él cuidadosamente. Acarició sus labios con los propios unos segundos y finalmente la besó. Tierna y lentamente. Lleno de amor. Se mantuvieron así unos cuantos segundos más, cuando el aire empezaba a faltar se separaron. Anna mantenía los ojos cerrados. Le encantaba lo que la hacían sentir los besos de Yoh. Tan cálido, tan suaves.

Te amo- le dijo ella, cogiendo coraje.-

Yoh sonrió, al tiempo que le respondía con lo mismo.

Ambos se pararon, dispuestos a ir a la cocina a tomar desayuno. En el camino se encontraron con el pequeño Hanna, quien iba en busca de lo mismo.

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue a Ren y a Pillika sentados en la mesa comiendo algo-no-definido preparado por Usui. El hombre no tenía muy buena cara. Pero quien la tendría, el plato no se veía muy atractivo.

Yoh…por favor, prepara el desayuno-ordenó Kyoyama a su esposo, observado la "cosa" que había hecho la chica-

Tao suspiró aliviado. No tendría que comer la asquerosidad preparada por su novia. Miró a Anna de reojo, se encontraba con su vestido negro el cual dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Y no pudo evitar recordar la maravillosa noche que había pasado, provocando que un sonrojo inundara su cara. Mas nadie lo notó, excepto Anna. Quien de alguna forma se molesto ya que el avergonzamiento de Ren era provocado por ella y sus piernas. Si, lo sabía. Había ocupado su reishi para saberlo. Tao aún fantaseaba. No se detenía el muy descarado. Estaba con su novia en la misma habitación y él pensaba en otra, salvo que esta no era "otra", era ELLA! Kyoyama no estaba para eso.

Aquí esta el desayuno, Tao- le dijo Anna, mientras colocaba un plato en frente de él y le advertía mentalmente que dejara de pensar cosas sucias con ella. Ren se sobresalto, había olvidado que Anna podía leer la mente. Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez.- _"no habrá próxima"_- mentalizó ella. Aun leyendo los pensamientos de Ren.

Ya eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde y a ese punto la itako ya había puesto a todos a limpiar la pensión. Se paseaba por los pasillos que daban al patio cuidando de que todo estuviera bajo control y no hubiera disturbios en la limpieza.

En eso estaba cuando Pilika se le cruzó llevando la basura hacia fuera. Pasó por su lado y en esa fracción de segundo algo salió de la boca de Anna: "Felicidades, Pilika" con una sonrisa cómplice y casi divertida. Oh no…lo había dicho en voz alta y lo suficiente como para que cualquiera se enterara. Usui se quedó quieta, congelada por la sorpresa. ¿A qué se refería Anna? ¿Al compromiso acaso? De algún modo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero otra explicación no había… ¿o si?

"Naaaah!!!...me estoy volviendo loca"

La rubia se maldijo a si misma una y otra vez ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? De seguro Pilika no había entendido nada y habría pensado que era por el compromiso, pero… ¿y si sospechaba algo? ¿Qué haría si la descubrían? Nada, absolutamente nada. Porque no la iban a descubrir. No había nada que la inculpara. Nadie había visto nada. Sólo ellos y su conciencia lo sabían…asi que…no había de que preocuparse…o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Manta…-lo llamó Lyserg con voz tranquila-¿podemos hablar…?

El pequeño cabezón asintió levemente, aun triste por la noticia del casamiento. Lyserg se sentó a su lado, en los pasillos del jardín. Vio como su amigo sufría por _ella._

Ya lo sé, Manta...-empezó el muchacho sutilmente-Sé quien te gusta…

El aludido levanto la cabeza con gran sorpresa. Lo sabía. ¿Tan obvio había sido?

Genial, ahora todos creerán que soy raro...

Lyserg se compadeció de él. Bueno, Pilika no era una mujer muy normal, y ciertamente el jamás pensaría en ella para convertirla en su esposa…

Tanto como raro no, Manta, pero…- no sabía que decir para reconfortarlo, pero no necesito decir nada, puesto que Oyamada comenzó a hablar.-

Esto no fue de un día para otro sabes? Me costó mucho aceptarlo. No creí que me gustaba hasta que un día me di cuenta de que…no podía estar lejos de aquella persona. La amaba demasiado."-Los ojos se le aguaban, mas aun así deseaba poder compartir su historia con él.- "Por eso…que ambos se casen, es tan fuerte para mí. Pero aún así no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, no soy correspondido. Lo sé. Sabes? En el fondo creí que algún día esa persona vendría, tocaría a mi puerta y diría:"seamos felices, Manta. Solos tu y yo".Pero aquí me ves. Viviendo de las ilusiones.- paró un momento. Esperando una respuesta de Lyserg.

No puedo comprender tu posición. Lo que si puedo decirte es que seas fuerte. Muy fuerte para que enfrentes lo que viene. Se que no somos tan cercanos, pero te aprecio Y creo que podemos ser grandes amigos si lo intentamos, por eso… si necesitas llorar, sabes que tienes mi hombro si lo necesitas- Manta sonrió junto con su amigo-¡Y no sólo mi hombro! Allá adentro hay muchas personas que te quieren y están dispuesta a ayudarte!- Lyserg se levantó, tendiéndole una mano al pequeño para que lo hiciera también, pero este se negó rotundamente. Diethel, comprendió que quería estar solo y se alejo caminando lentamente-

"Muchas gracias…Lyserg."

Continuara…!!!

SII!!! Al fin esta terminado!!!, después de cómo mil meses con la idea central y miles de problemas, finalmente se llevo al computador de manera decente!

Esperamos que hallan disfrutado mucho este primer capítulo, puesto que aún queda mucho por contar!


End file.
